In servicing automotive engines, such as when rebuilding the engine, it is often necessary to raise or lower the engine block. Also, it often occurs that the engine block needs to be moved about as well. This raising and lowering of the engine block or moving the engine block about occurs in automotive machine shops, automotive garages, and in home garages.
Unfortunately, the engine block in most automobiles is quite heavy. Indeed, even the engine “block” can weigh more than 200 pounds. The engine block is the basic structure of the engine and houses the crankshaft, connecting rods, pistons, etc. Due to this substantial weight, it often takes two or more people to lift or lower an engine block. Additionally, for doing certain types of service operations on the engine block or when assembling the engine during rebuilding, the engine block typically is bolted to an engine stand to hold the engine at a comfortable working height of a few feet off the ground. Typical engine stands have a T-shaped base movably supported upon the ground by casters (wheels), an upright post, a tubular axle mounted to the post for pivotal movement, and a bolt plate welded to one end of the axle and adapted to be bolted to an engine block. It can take two or three people to lift the engine block and support it while bolting it to the engine stand.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is yet a need in the art for a device for raising and lowering engine blocks and for supporting engine blocks. There is also a need for a device that can assist in attaching an engine block to an engine stand. It is to the provision of such a device that the present invention is primarily directed.